fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene Sims
Summary Eugene Sims was the son of a US Congresswoman and a police officer from Delaware. As a child, he was a scrawny nerd who was constantly bullied, the only solace he found was in the online MMO, Heaven's Hellfire. Until one day, he was pushed too far, and his Conduit powers activated, injuring the bullies and drawing the attention of the DUP. Whose leader, Brooke Augustine, arrived to personally arrest him. After seven years of torturous experiments, Eugene escaped while on a prison transfer. He was later found by Delsin Rowe, who taught him how to stand up for others and be courageous (Good), or to be malicious and kill all those who hurt him (Evil). Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''High 6-A '| At least '''High 6-A, possibly 5-B Origin: 'inFAMOUS (2009-????) '''Age: '''Likely 19 to 21 '''Name: '''Eugene Sims, The Gamer, He Who Dwells, Teen Angel '''Powers and Abilities: '''Video Manipulation, Hard-Light Constructs, Holographic Projection, Self-Duplication, Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing energy), Flight, Summoning, Pseudo-Life Creation, Matter Manipulation (Can create real fire and light, and can break Matter down into data and code and reconstitute it in any shape or form), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into He Who Dwells), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Semi-Teleportation, Dematerialization, Invisibility '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Continent level '(One of the strongest Conduits in the series, should at least be comparable or superior to Delsin, Fetch and Augustine and at least comparable to the inFAMOUS 1 Cole) | At least '''Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level '''(Created and had total control over a pocket dimension implied to at least be the size of a Continent, if not the size of a planet) '''Speed: Relativistic+ '''with '''FTL Reactions (Can keep up with Neon Delsin and Fetch, as well as dodge their lasers, Can travel through and fly at the speed of radio waves) | Omnipresent 'in his pocket dimension '''Lifting Strength: Class M '''physically. '''Class G '''with Telekinesis and as He Who Dwells '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Class '| At least '''Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Continent level, higher '''with Light Shields (Completely unfazed by Delsin's attacks while shielded) | At least '''Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level, higher 'with Light Shields '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Several thousand kilometers | Planetary '''Intelligence: '''Genius. Had a college-level intellect even in junior high school. Can casually hack into the DUP and government classified files and systems. Created a homemade phone app that tracks encrypted signals. Should be very adept in strategic combat as a gamer. '''Weaknesses: '''A bit of a coward and tends to hide behind his minions, after meeting Delsin, this is no longer an issue. Though as a result, he has less combat experience than the others. '''Key: Base '| '''Pocket Dimension Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipresent Category:Superheroes Category:Telekinesis Category:Infamous Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5